Divine Intervention
by The Fanfic Writer From Hell
Summary: This fic contains YuGiOh! and some Yuu Yuu Hakusho, possibly a few others. I made up a few of my own characters to spice it up a bit. Caution: citrus and bisexuality here. Expect the unexpected. Now updating!
1. New Kid

Divine Intervention  
  
By: The Fanfic Writer From Hell  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah...I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Yuu Yuu Hakusho or any other series I may feel inclined to drag into this...I do however, own the characters that I made up in here. You'll be seeing A LOT of them...but don't you worry..the are interesting enough....muahahahaaaa.....  
  
BEGIN CHAPTER 1  
  
"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Elizabeth and she comes from a far away country. Please make her feel welcome, she is a long way from home." Liz snorted derisively as she sat down between Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto. The teacher never heard her as she had walked out of the classroom before the new girl sat down.  
Joey looked at her eyes. They where cold, hard, steel blue, and turned his blood into ice. "Brrrrr! Jeez! Creee-eepyy!" Joey said to Tristan. "Yeah, tell me about it. She makes me want to put on a parka!" His friend whispered. Tea smacked both of them on the backs of their heads as she walked by. "Be nice! She probably doesn't know anyone, so that's why she looks like that!" She hissed. She then sat down in the empty desk in front of Liz.  
"Hi! I'm Tea! So, where did you come from, anyway?" Tea was speaking in a friendly, cheerful voice. Seto looked over, and nearly cracked up. Liz's icy eyes seemed to harden, and fill with...annoyance. Anger, perhaps. She turned those icy eyes on Tea's face, and gave her a cruel smirk that gave her frostbite. "I come from out of town. That's the most information you will get out of me right now. Now leave me alone, Bowhead." Tea looked shocked. "But...well...I'm sorry if I offended you at all.... please don't be angry..." She stammered.  
"Whether or not you offended me is immaterial. The point is, that I wish to be left alone, and if I had wished to speak with you I would have done so myself. The same applies to the rest of the class, so you are not special." Liz was looking Tea right in the eyes with this frightening death ray glare. Even though she wasn't looking at anyone else, she closed her eyes for a minute and said, "And the rest of you fools will stop staring at me now. I am not from this country, but I never said that I didn't originate from this planet."  
There was a long, long silence. Then the teacher walked into the room, and began the lesson. Liz took notes, and did so with swift hands, her right hand passing over each line of the paper, tiny, neat writing was left with each pass of her hand. But the writing was in another...language. The teacher, who was an annoying biatch of a woman, liked to look at everyone's notes after the students where all done writing them down. Teacher came over to Liz's desk last, and smiled down at her. "Your notes please?" Liz looked up at the teacher with an unfathomable look in her steel blue eyes. "What about them?" she asked mildly. "I would like to see them." A pause, then a sigh. "Very well, if you must."  
Liz whipped out the black notebook she had been madly writing in about five minutes ago. Teacher flipped it open, and gasped. "What language is this in?!" She asked in a freaked out voice. "...Why?" Liz asked suspiciously. "B-because it is no language that I have seen before. I don't even think that it is a language that is from this planet!" Liz looked at her with a strange look on her face. She snatched the book from the teacher and read the contents of the book with inhuman speed, her eyes shooting back and fourth at an impossible rate.  
"I don't believe it." She breathed. "I thought I had forgotten how to write this language eighty five thousand years ago!" Teacher and everyone else stared at her. "What are you talking about?" Joey muttered. Liz turned her eyes on him. "It is not for you to know. However, if you wish to discover the truth, then you can meet me after school in the park near the stream where almost nobody goes. All are welcome. All who have a Ancient past, the truth may free you..."  
The rest of the day passed by slowly. People skirted around Liz in the halls. She wore a bitter smirk on her face when she caught them staring at her, and staying within a minimum range of 4 feet from her, as though she where a virus or toxic waste. She got a kick out of that. These people are funny. But then, when sitting in seventh period, she got a visitor. The teacher went and opened the door. Liz continued scrawling strange words in her beautiful, ethereal script. She continued on as though nothing was happening at all, absorbed in her notebook and pen. Half of the students had a sore suspicion that she wasn't taking notes like she ought to be doing.  
But then.... who could tell? She wrote in the language that could not be deciphered by the human eye or written by the human hand. "Ms. Heaton? You are excused from the remainder of class, that is, if you are willing to be interviewed by this reporter here for the school newspaper..." he said. Liz looked up, first at the teacher, and then at the reporter. "Very well. Yes. I agree to this interview." She sighed. The reporter kid smiled sheepishly. She looked rather like she was trying to decide whether or not this was a good idea...or a very healthy decision for that matter. Liz looked at teacher. "So, I'll be leaving now." She packs up her things, (which consisted of seven single subject notebooks, a leather bound sketching book, an outside reading book on King Arthur, and several different pens and pencils), and slipped them into the black messenger bag beside her desk. She did this with relative swiftness. Then she was out the door faster than the eye can blink, and in the hall, shouldering her bag, and looking at the reporter girl.  
She realized who she was looking at. It was that Tea girl from her first period class. "Well! What are you interviewing me for? Where I came from? Why I moved here? Or, more importantly...." She lowered her voice theatrically. ".... Why I acted the way I did first period today." She now watched Tea's eyes. "Well...umm...actually, I, uhhh..." Tea began. "Look Tea. Just...spit it out. I won't bite. I promise." "Well, I am doing an interview, but actually, I'd rather do it later." She answers, at long last. "So...why are you here then? Don't get me wrong, I am mighty grateful that you took me out of that abysmal human class..." Liz clamped her mouth shut, and mentally kicked herself. Bad Liz! Bad Liz! You can't keep fucking up like that!  
Tea looked her in the eye. "It is because of that. See...we all know...that you aren't normal. And I think that you know the same thing about us. Yugi believes...that you where lying about meeting in the park later.... so...well...okay. Just...please. Come with me. We all need to talk." Liz nodded her blonde haired head very slowly, and followed Tea down several different halls to an empty classroom. Liz walked in before Tea, who closed the door after she made sure the coast was clear and closed the door behind her. Liz looked around, but saw no one. "Guys! It's okay to come out now!" Tea called out to the empty room. After a minute, Tea's friends all crept out of hiding. Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Duke, Ryou, Malik, Ishizu, and Seto Kaiba, oddly enough. Liz looked around at them all through narrowed blue eyes.  
"So. What is it that bothers you?" She asked calmly, settling down in the teacher's chair, and looking at them through steel eyes. "What happened with you earlier. That's what's bugging us." Tristan muttered. "And why did you lie earlier?" Yugi piped up. She looked at them, laughter in those harsh eyes. "Hah, you sound like my mother used to sound. Well, I'm not normal, as you know. Actually, I lied in more ways than you know. I'm not even from this world. Actually, I am many times older than this very universe. I hope you guys have enough time to hear this. Because what I am about to tell you cannot be put into the simplistic human language so easily." She laced her fingers together, elbows propped on the desk, chin resting on her knuckles. "...Or are you really that anxious to listen? Perhaps a meeting in the park would be a most excellent idea. No lie." Her eyes seemed to gleam with a kind of ancient wisdom, the kind of wisdom that no philosopher, no mortal could hope to comprehend or dream of.  
She watched them over her knuckles, waiting for a reply from their apparently frozen mouths. She cocked an eyebrow. "Well? I haven't all day, and I suspect that you don't either." Yugi came back to life suddenly. "Well...just tell us what you can now, and then we can walk to the park together, all of us." She frowns, and then shrugs. "Very well. If that is what pleases you, mortal human boy Yugi, reincarnation of the Pharaoh." A sharp intake of breath was heard from Malik and Ishizu.  
"How did you know that he is..." Malik began. But was cut off. "The same way I know that all of you are reincarnations of certain Egyptians from long ago. For example: Kaiba was the sorcerer that Yami fought endlessly. I know about all of you. I did not need to work hard to obtain such information. A simple reading of your thoughts, that was all that I required. You all are spitting images of your past selves..."  
Half of them looked at her as though she had eighteen heads. She watched their reactions, like a hawk watching its prey. She was reading them as though they where books. She smiles this saccharine sweet smile that seems to scare them a bit. "Well then. Where should I start? From my birth to my death, and then my reincarnation? Or.... have you something else in mind....pfft, forget that. I know where I should begin. I will start by telling you my real name. My name is Artemis. I am the goddess of Destruction. Long have I existed outside the fabric of space and time, only to play a certain role within this dimension: to destroy. The rips and tears in the physical as well as spiritual worlds are all my work. But alas, it all is apparently in vain, for my dear sister, Athena the Creator, ceaselessly repairs the damage I do. An endless cycle. An exceedingly tedious task: to destroy...to cause pain and suffering...to make the mortals fear the gods. To work beneath the God of Chaos. And kill the second Destroyer that exists within this dimension. To assist the Prince of Lies with the apocalypse, and to bring about the fabled 'End of Days', and all that holy horsecrap." She paused for them to take this little bit of information in.  
"I exist for the sole purpose of destroying everything, so that the Creators can re-create everything. The Big Bang theory wasn't too far off...in a different sense. Nothing was created by an explosion...rather, all things where destroyed by an explosion. I was the cause. I have watched the Creators weave together the tapestry that is this dimension. I have watched them sew together fragments from different dimensions, so that all that existed in those places could live again. I know how everything works because of this. It is all a never- ending cycle. But enough about that, have you any questions so far?" They blinked. "You are the one that I was warned about!" Ryou exclaimed, pointing a finger at her. Artemis looked vaguely annoyed.  
"Lower that finger, boy. Respect your elders." She growled. "Yeah. I have a question. Why are you here in the first place?" Duke asked. A small smile could be seen on her lips. "I never thought you would ask. But I'm glad you did." She stood up and walked past them to a window, light streaming in at an angle away from her.  
"I came here because of a few reasons." She turned around and faced them, half in shadows, half illuminated, a dramatic effect. "One is because this little planet interests me. The second is.... well...I will not say. It is none of your concern." Seto snorted. "I hardly doubt that you are what you say you are. There is no such thing." She looked at him.  
"Then why are you here? There's a reason for your presence here, Seto Kaiba. Don't bother walking away because you know too much. The question you keep asking yourself is: "Do I know enough?"" She paused, and then looked each of them in the eye. "So, do you know enough? No, I don't think any of you do. But you all want to know. And that is why you are here. Because the truth will set you free. And the truth is what you seek. All of you."  
"What where you talking about when you said that? That the truth will set free the ancient ones?" Ishizu inquired. Artemis smirked.  
"So you don't understand like I had hoped you did." Artemis mumbled under her breath. "Yes, um...well...that is quite a bit more difficult to explain. And now that I think of it more carefully, I'm not the one to talk to you all about that. But the all knowing one could. Anyone else could. I could. But I won't because I won't be able to tell you everything that you need to know."  
"Wadded mean by that?! We're here for no reason?!" Joey exploded. "No. Not really.... there is much I can show you still. But then...why should I? What do you care? Why did you even pay me any mind at all? I'm sure you all think that I'm crazy. You all doubt the existence of the Gods. You doubt the existence of many things, creatures and items that you humans consider mythical and impossible."  
There was a flash of light. They all looked over at its source. Yugi! He...looked different...somehow. Marik and Ishizu immediately half-bowed to him out of respect. Liz turned her eyes on him, as though expecting him to say something. "There are many things that are impossible but that doesn't mean that they don't exist. I think that you should show us what it is you speak of, for I am also curious." Yami said. Sagely advice as usual. Marik and Ishizu looked at him, slightly worried. Had their pharaoh gone mad? No. Maybe not. He was usually right about these things. "But first...perhaps you should show us what you really look like, ne?"  
A moment's silence. "Hai." She replies. "...But not here..." The bell rang. "...Meet me in the park. If I must transform...I don't wish to do so in front of any of you. I will be there, but in addition to transforming, I must alert the rest of them to your request. They may not be pleased..." She walked across the room to the door, picking up her school bag on her way to the door. She turned around one hand on the door. With the other, she tossed off a mock-salute with a smirk. "Until than!" she laughed, and bolted out the door. They ran out after her." WAIT!!!" Tristan yelled. But when they looked down the long corridor...she was nowhere to be seen.  
"It is physically impossible to move that fast..." Kaiba said, stunned. The rest of them had no idea what to say. "Well, I guess we better be heading off to the park now. But will she know where to find us? She is the new kid, after all... Tea wonders. "Regardless, we better head over there." Yami answered. With that, they all make their way towards the park. On the way, they saw Mokuba, just when they where walking out the front doors of the school. "Seto! Where are you going?" he asked. "Go home Mokuba. This doesn't concern you." His older brother Kaiba replied. "I don't see why he can't come. It's okay Mokuba, don't pay attention to Kaiba!" Tea says happily." She loved Mokuba. Such a cute kid.  
Mokuba happily obliged, and followed them to their destination. They slipped into the lush green solitude that is the Domino City Central Park. No one was there, save one person. A tall, dark and slender woman stood in front of the fresh water carp pond. But something was a little off about this picture.  
"Wait! Don't let her see us!" Kaiba hissed, pulling them out of immediate sight into a stand of trees. But they could see her. And the pond. And she appeared to be talking to the pond! They listened. And what they heard froze the blood in their veins.  
"...Then tell him that I'm sorry, Osiris! Look, I didn't refuse their request for a reason, if it makes you feel better..." A harsh, commanding male voice answered. "...And what might THAT be, my dear Artemis? Got cramps at the last possible second?" She was talking to someone. And they saw an image of him in the pond! Pure black eyes, spiked black hair, black robes...he was a handsome man indeed. VERY handsome. In fact, Tea and Ishizu seemed to be mesmerized by him. Artemis seemed to want to frickin' RAPE him. But couldn't, for obvious reasons.  
Yami stopped in his tracks when he heard what the man's name was. OSIRIS?! The God of Death?! No! Not possible!!! They listened to the conversation until its end. "NO I did not get CRAMPS, baka no Death God! But you know three of them at the very least." "Really. So who are they?" "Their names are Yami, Bakura, and Seto. Ringing any bells?" "BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! You're joking! They should be dead!" "Re-incarnation? Millenium items?" "Well YAH, I was the one Yami asked aside from Ra to help him with that. But the items each found their respective owners?" "Only a few." "Who has the others?" "Well, Kaiba doesn't have the Millenium Rod yet..." "Who's Kaiba?" "In this corner of the universe he's famous, and the richest person here. Seto Kaiba is the head of Kaiba Corporation and is the re-incarnation of the High Priest Seto." "Ah. What about the others?" "Yugi Motou has the Millenium Puzzle, and has apparently solved it. Yami has been released, and appears mostly when his hikari, Yugi, is in a duel. That Egyptian game? The one you saw no point in?" "Moving on..." "Maximillian Pegasus has the Millenium Eye. And has developed its powers to their full potential. But it was stolen from him. You may be interested to know that he invented the game that is somewhat of a spin-off of the Shadow games played for serious matters, but no, they found a strange way around that. Much less barbaric, no human sacrifices, if you will." Osiris seemed to straighten up."...Who possesses the Eye now?" He asked sharply. "The Tomb Robber Bakura. The Supposed King of Thieves. He stole the Eye from Pegasus, and in addition to that, owns the Millenium Ring. He has also learned how to use the powers of the Ring, and the name of Bakura's hikari is Ryou. Bakura appears at will." "Backtrack a second. Who has the Millenium Rod?" "Marik Ishtar, of the Tomb Keeper clan. The boy who sent his father to you." "I still have a bone that I need to pick with him." Osiris muttered. "I wouldn't be surprised..." "Continue." "Marik's sister Ishizu Ishtar has the Millenium Tauk. She also has learned how to use it. But has no spirit. Not to my knowledge, anywho..." "What of the Key?" "The Millenium Key belongs to Shaadi. You know who he is." "Mmm-hmm. And the Scales...?" "Shaadi also has those. Oh, he knows how to use both things." "I assumed as much. So basically you plan to set everything straight." "Yes." "Okay. WHY?! You are a Destroyer. You shouldn't quite frankly give a rats ass." "And I don't. But one of them may become a god." "Dare you say which one?" "No. I dare not." "Hn!" "In regards to my reasoning on the matter, it is because if I set everything straight, then lots of bad things will happen. It'll be Egypt all over again. And that's how it is supposed to happen." "...Or not..." "What?" "I don't know how well this is going to go over with the holders of the Items." "Quite simple really: the have no choice in the matter. They already agreed to coming with me, though they have NO clue what they just got themselves into. Fine by me. I already have the other people who have the Items come, excluding Pegasus. And I found the Eye." Osiris chuckled. "Bakura's is loosing his edge. In Egypt, when he went to the trouble of hiding something, even Kurama could not find it. And Kurama, who is now the God of Wisdom, was a master thief in the Makai and Reikai during his past life." "But he was not the King of Thieves. And if any of us wanted to find something bad enough, we would find it, no questions asked. So it was the mere matter of allowing Bakura to think that he was so damn GOOD." "Yupyup!"  
Osiris smiled. He seemed to be looking her over without her noticing. She plopped down on the emerald green grass with a grin. "So! Are you gonna have your nose stuck in your paperwork when we all get there hun?" Hun? She called Osiris HUN?! Blasphemy! This caused Yami to be a bit angry. Who does she think she is?! But much to his apparent surprise, Osiris didn't mind. Actually...he seemed to like it...unless the pharaoh was much mistaken. "Yeah. Most likely. But I may finish EARLY...if ya know what I mean," he murmured eyeing her over again, so that she knew this time that he was looking her up and down. She almost giggled. She is very pretty...they understood why Osiris would be hitting on her.  
"So...what do you think?" he asked, voice a bit deeper and EXTREMELY seductive. Tea and Ishizu fainted. But Tristan and Marik caught them before they cracked their heads on one of the tree trunks they where standing next to. Very charming, he is. Apparently so charming, Ishizu and Tea COULD NOT tear their eyes away. He is so dark. So handsome.  
The men look at Artemis. She can hardly be seen in the cool shadows of the park trees. Her knee-length, pure black hair blows in the wind like long strands of ebony silk. She watches Osiris, amused with his apparent longing for her. She knew a guy was hitting on her when he did. She didn't mind Osiris at all. A good-looking guy, VERY powerful, has a good personality if you can get past his attitude. Rough around the edges, but y'know...? He was cool enough.  
"Well, I suppose I have some things to do..." he muttered, reluctant to turn away from the Ocularis Infernum, the Eye of Hell. Osiris glanced back at her. "Sorry," he began hastily. " ...But the paperwork is piling high now." Artemis giggled immaturely. "Chaos on a kill-ing spree..." she sang, acting rather childishly. She stops her singing and gazes at the Death God with large eyes. "He he, sucks to be you, does it not?!" she giggles again, looking delicate and beautiful in a somewhat childish manner. On purpose. To taunt him, she acts in a manner that may very well provoke something particularly naughty to come sailing out of his mouth. She only did it to annoy him. And it worked perfectly well.  
"So, when is your ETA?" he inquired casually. She wasn't able to tell whether or not his eyes where wandering, or focused on her, because Osiris's eyes are completely, totally, and utterly black. No white or any blue, green, or brown. No color at all. Just...black. No retina.  
"I don't know yet, why?" she played along, eyeing her claws supposedly 'absentmindedly' to fool him. To purposely act like she hadn't a clue as to his intentions. "Because...I was wondering if you would like to join me in my bedroom later on...when neither of us are busy, and no one can hear us..." he broke off and eyed her, eyebrows raised in an amused manner as she cut in on his dialogue.  
"...When we are both bored, and everyone else is in bed, incense burning low, and in the dead of night?!" She finished, interrupting rudely, eyes burning brightly and passionately crimson, like how they always lit up when plotting something mischievous. She glanced over her shoulder quickly.  
"Uh, I must go. I think that they are here." She said, in a voice that only Osiris detected a trace of amusement, as though to say, Even though they've been here all along. He chuckled and nodded his head, understanding perfectly. The God of Death is no fool. He is rather wise, actually. When he started to turn away from the Eye of Hell, she stopped him briefly.  
"Oh, and Osiris..." she began. "What is it?" He asks, knowing that some crack was to come spilling past her delicate lips. "Should I wear something black and slinky...?" she asked, eyes wide, leaning forward and speaking in a hushed tone. He grinned devilishly. Then, as he turned away, the image faded back into the lake. The calm, clear water rippled, and the trees swayed in the gentle wind. The long emerald grass even flows to the soft, silent music of the sky, beautiful, and as grand in scale as it was intense blue. Artemis sighs, and casts her gaze towards the nearest stand of trees.  
"You all may come out now. I know that you are there." The gang of friends slowly and rather cautiously poked their heads around the sides of the trees. As though they where fully expecting a legion of archers to release a volley of arrows on them the second the saw the whites of their eyes. This amused Artemis to almost no end.  
"Now now children, did you think I am that foolish? Really now, come out. Stop being silly. I know you saw everything...nearly. Or rather...you saw enough." They came out, Marik carrying Ishizu, Tristan carrying Tea. She tossed her head towards the ground, indicating for them to take a load off. Artemis herself was sitting down, leaning against a convenient tree trunk of a beautiful sakura tree. They all settled down and looked at her curiously. "Well, that's all the info really. I don't have much else to tell you, they'll have to fill in the rest. Do you have any questions? I can try to answer them...but I guarantee nothing." Yami looked at her angrily. She turned frightening eyes on him. He stopped when he saw her eyes. They where so much more evil...even devastating to look at...  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1 


	2. READ ME!

(READ ME!!!!!)  
  
Okay. This isn' t the second chapter. But this is my first time putting up a story, and I'm still learning how it all works. So.more disclaimers:  
  
I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho.or Yu-Gi-Oh!..I don't own Thirteen Ghosts. I don't own a lot of those things. I don't own anything famous! GAHHHH!!!!! (Unfortunatly.) I do own the characters that I created tho.you'll see what I mean when reading. You'll know who I'm talking about.  
  
Characters will not act the way you all know and love them to.well, sometimes they will. But I have twisted them to suit my stories. Y'all will LOVE what I've done with Hiei.muahahahahaaaa...  
  
Okay. Now, I think I may have covered what I wanted to say.  
  
OH!! One more thing! I apologize about how strange the story may sound in places.but I wasn't aware that chapter 1 would look like that. And I'll try to update as much as I can. It will take a little while for me to write this stuff. I also am working on another fic I'll be putting up as soon as I can figure out how I want to separate it into chapters.nah, I'll take that one step at a time.  
  
Sorry for wasting your time! I'm currently working on chapter 2! Enjoy! And please..it would be nice to see some reviews!^^  
  
Thank you! 


End file.
